Project Overlord
by Infinite Warpork
Summary: Overlord whom is a PULSE experiment, is desperately searching for who he once was and who deserves to pay for what they have done to him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Thursday 21:49 2167

The deep, musty smell of burning flesh ripped at his thoughts, but he had more important things to worry about. Five tall, armor encased men, stood as still as the statues that once occupied this chamber, anxiously aiming their WTF-26 standard issue military rifles at the strange figure in in front of them. They were trembling with fear, knowing that their lives just might end in less than a minute due to this powerful individual. Their thick metal armor was surprisingly easy to move in, with three indent lines splitting the suit into thirds. Inside these indents were blue lights, about five of them in each and about seven millimeters in size. They provided basic shielding from heavy blasts and explosive fire. The lines were also on their leg guards. Their helmets gripped the back of their heads tightly, the front a small T shape. The eyes were circular and lit up orange, with a small nose shape and mouth. A metal fin poked out the top of the helmet, two square targeting lasers on either side of it. The middle soldier, the commander, had an antenna attached to the front of his fin. Time was slowed to a quarter of its real rate for this being however, giving him time to notice all these little things. Light cluttered the smashed tiles through the broken roof, natural weeds and plants peeped through holes and crevices of this once great building, magnificent machines reduced to plating and wires, losing whole housefuls of ancient data. The commander gripped his antenna warily, ready to call for back-up if things went sour. This however, would not stop Overlord. A large semi-circle blade emerged from a rough, black handle and with a swift motion, Overlord chopped the far right soldier's neck, making him fall to his knees, blood spurting out from his neck and killing him in immense pain. Two streams of dark red power crushed the muscles of the two left soldiers, killing them instantly. The last trooper fired four rapid shots at him, but he swiped to the left, and he channeled a beam of green energy through his doom blade, blowing the troop into a thousand pieces, like dynamite in a box. Overlord sent a direct hit from the bottom his sword's hilt into the center of the leader's throat, retracting his blade as he did so, leaving only the hilt and a small dagger piece left. The captain was gasping for air, but still very much alive. Overlord reached down with his small, scarred hands and lifted the man's helmet off, tossing it aside into a pile of overgrown weeds. He telekinetically burst, burnt or blasted every weapon within one-hundred meters except his own before even beginning to talk. He stared menacingly into the man's face. He had dark skin and very short, even, black hair. His eyes were hazel and wide, and he had a large nose and a beard that covered his entire chin and jaw. Overlord tested him with fake fists and kicks, each time he flung himself back in a body of fear.

"What happened to the pulse matrix, WHERE IS IT," Overlord boomed at the shriveled figure, forcing him into a sense of utter terror.

"They were transferred to the Utani-Conrako science facilities eighteen hours ago, that's all I know of it," answered the man, desperate that he would believe him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Overlord, even though he knew it to be true by sensing his brainwaves.

"I know the usual business, I'm going to die anyway, I just want a quick, painless death! said the man, suddenly no longer afraid.

"Thank you for the co-operation, you've probably just given some of your comrades another few days to live, because now I may kill them with revenge and justice in my heart instead of info seeking," replied Overlord, and with one quick strike, used his natural abilities to blast a strange blue light the mans brain, disabling it permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

On The Move

Thursday 21:54, 2167

Overlord sped across the ancient stone bridges, happy his plan had gone so well. This was his top priority, and nothing in the entire universe would stop him reaching his goal. Overlord jumped high into the air, with all the might of his supernatural powers, reaching the top of an abandoned guard watch station, not quite slowing down enough and smashing a few inches of stone apart. He ducked down as eight foot soldiers marched across the large ancient cargo bridge, accompanied by gunnery assault drones (or GAD's) floating above them. They were likely checking on the five soldiers he dispatched pondered on why they wouldnt just all go together, if they were just waiting around, and the fact that it didnt really matter. Overlord, pulling himself out of his deep thinking session, watched as the patrol reached the old temple, as they entered, and jumped back shocked at the sight of the bodies. Before they could move, Overlord pulled two large stone collumns down upon the soldiers, crushing three and displacing the rest. The GAD's turned to find and exterminate him, but Overlord suspended them in a stasis always used his surroundings to his advantage, and used his powers to slow down time, or more accurately, speed his own body up. He channeled his PULSE powers through his eyes like an X-ray, setting his vision to different depths. It took about four seconds, although it would have only really taken about 0.4 seconds. He identified a large sinkhole about 6m away from the entrance. His PULSE speed connection broke just as the GAD's broke the stasis field. The drones ascended to fire at him, but he telekenetically threw the GAD's to the ground, damaging their sensors. He then swiped one of the fallen pillars at the soldiers, throwing them skidding across the ground, dropping guns and senses of balance. Overlord crushed the ground with his mind, sending three of the men falling down the sinkholes to their deaths. He pulled up one of the GAD's and focused his PULSE energy on it, heating up its circuits emensely. He then threw at the two scrambling soldiers and BOOM. The two remaining GADs flew up to fire their high tech X193-00 machine turrets at him, but he overloaded the systems, and the drones fired into themselves until they set on walked across the rusty metal maintenance walkway as two small explosions lit up the dead, cold night.

Friday 06:13, 2167

**Pins and needles filled his body, accommpanied by a burst of excrutiating pain. Eruppting into a fit of coughing, he strained once more against the iron seals at his chest, wrists and legs. His vision split in two, then two hundred. His body flopped against the torture table even as he exherted all his strength. Blood emerged from his mouth, frothing over and choking his throat. Another burst of pain tore at his body, like injecting lava into his veins. He threw up all over his dull, grey shirt and black trousers. He errupted into a spree of violent, wheezy coughs, hacking at his lungs and spitting more blood and puke upon himself. His vision turned hazy and watery.**

**As a giant, fluorescent golden light filled the room, time seemed to slow, but as he turned to look at himeself however, he was in a black, leather jacket with strait red lines down the entire front. He had dark blue cotton pants with flame decals down the sides. Time and vison returned to normal, the pain and coughing stopped and his body went numb, and his new weird clothes were suddenly stained with blood from head to toe. **Overlord threw his head up in a panic, staring down at his ripped, thick plain grey shirt and black, mud smeared pants. His clothes were drenched with sweat, but all Overlord could think about was that horrid nightmare. He stared into the dead eyes of the scouts opposite, which he could only just make out from where he hid the bodies in the bushes. After that mind-rattling horror of a dream, he decided to recollect what had happened last night. He had trekked from the stone palaces on foot, and around 2am he encountered his first hostile resistance. After eliminating the scout team, he had salvaged their overnight gear, assuming they were guards of both the ancient ruins and a large base or compound nearby. He had decided to get some sleep, but that had obviously been a mistake. Overlord stared up into the beige sky of Hestamine's "unnatural" atomsphere. The oxygen on that perticular planet was tainted, which meant it was always stale, and prevented any clouds or weather forming, unlike other worlds. It was one of the newest worlds to be reclaimed after the great toxin plague 800 years ago. Overlord ate a pile of stolen rations before packing up his makeshift camp.


End file.
